


Desventurados Amantes

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Humor, Magical Realism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Amity founds out that Luz is reading a magical realism book.
Kudos: 12





	Desventurados Amantes

Luz began to read "Iza began to dance in the cemetery she danced gracefully"

Flashback opens

A 15 year old Dominican American girl was dancing

"Keep dancing over and over until a owl flying by"

Iza gasped as she sees a owl flying

A skeletal arm rises from the ground and a human arm rises from the ground.

Iza whimpers

A girl come out of the ground

She has messy black hair and rotting blue skin. She wears a tattered white quinceanera dress revealing her ribcage, flower crown and white heels with blue bows

"When she opened her eyes, she said in a ghostly tone"

Flashback closes

Luz hears a voice

"Hi human"

It was Amity

Amity said "Whatcha got there a book"

"It's not just a book Amity it's a magical realism book called Desventurados Amantes and it's about a girl who ends up falling in love with a zombie on her quinceanera"

Amity mocked "Oh did a zombie rises from its grave and eats your brain!"

Luz said "Oh Amity I saw a movie and it's called Ghosts"

Amity said "What it is about"

Luz said "It's about a ghost musician who falls in love with a human soccer player"

Amity said "Don't worry human I won't tell anyone about this"


End file.
